leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Trolls
Due to the increasing amount of trolls on this wiki, I suggest we restrict the editing rights for unregistered users to the talk pages. Pros and Cons Benefits * We spend a ridiculous amount of time reverting trolls. * Our mods+ spend a stunning amount of time banning IP's * It is easy to circumvent bans using proxy-servers. * More registered users will give a face to currently contributing anon's. * Additional reasons? Drawbacks * Casual editors might not register and stop contributing. * Wiki account registration bot is not a secret really. But I doubt "casual troll" would bother to go that far, technically. * Additional reasons? Comments * We also get more editors that will be pushed from editing as an anon to account editing. * Unless there are any other drawbacks im gonna support this for now. --LoLisNumbaWan 08:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose', this goes against what a wiki is. A wiki should be open for everyone to edit - yes, there will be vandalism, but there will also be positive contributions. 18:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ** AJ is right, Wiki is open for everyone. If there's a vandal, That's why there's a rollback editor. (me) [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 01:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *Example A - Holy crap we block a lot of people. And all of them deserved it. In general, productive anon edits are minimal. Example B - I don't know, maybe ivo did it from a proxy, but the two anon edits do nothing but cause inconvenience. Similarly, that applies to most of those blocked in A: They do nothing useful, trash pages/delete everything. Any current good anon editors can join our ranks. 02:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *hmm...Hard point to argue there, mate. There's two type of Anon. Good Anon and Bad Anon. Good Anon correct the mistakes they see right away. Bad Anon trolls our wikia like mad. So, If we make all the page editable only for registered user, We lost both Anon. TLDR, Well, I'm okay with whatever decision made. Remember though, Rollback editors (me) is there to revert vandalism. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 02:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) We don't lose anons. the good ones will actually make accounts, or point out stuff. Rollback can be used for user vandalisms. * Though a bit too late, I wanna point out that most of the trolling comes from commenting. I've seen lot of constructive edits by anons. So my answer to the question is, allowing anons to edit articles, forbidding them from commenting. But if anon got suggestion/question regarding the article itself, they can leave the message in the conventional article talk page. Yes, this makes this wiki less popular due to the restriction of commenting but far more manageable for our sysops. TBH, the commenting section of this wiki has become the ground of discussing the subject itself rather than how to improve the article, which is not part of the function of a serious Wiki. c.f. . -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *:The entire point of comments is to discuss the topic, not the article. It is completely unreasonable to assume that comments would be used to discuss the article, tbh, even with only users being able to comment. I'd like for anons to be able to both comment and edit - about 50% of anon edits are productive, and an even higher ratio of comments. The other half is what gives the admins something to do :-) 04:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC)